thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Game: Another Civilization Forum Game/Iberians
The Iberian tribe is one of the player-controlled tribes in "Another Civilization Forum Game." It is controlled by GabrielGG. This tribe found favorable conditions to the west. Some of their discoveries include the flightless, rideable Ztraron bird, and a harmless dungeon that provided three magic scrolls: basic water, strength buff, and X-ray vision. They also managed to craft effective, yet fragile farming tools. Conditions became more mixed as time passed after initial settlement. Attempts to domesticate the wildlife led to a bad run-in with two-headed bears known as Ursos Espinhosos. However, the Iberians also discovered the Uva fruit, which could be fermented into a relaxing drink. The development of fishing nets allowed them to obtain more fish from the nearby lake, but this only generated more tension with the partially fish-eating Ursos Espinhosos. Similarly, newly-designed traps wound up injuring their creators just as often as the animals they were meant to catch. Later, advancements in both mundane and magical healing lowered the tribe's mortality rate, while more permanent housing along the rivers deterred the Ursos Espinhosos from staging further onslaughts. The Iberians constructed a temple for the purpose of improving their magic, although this attracted the attention of a trickster demon, who set a mana-draining curse on the temple. An exorcism attempt failed due to the temple serving as a beacon to monsters interested in assisting the demon, and only led to mana-sapped shamans mutating into new monsters that drain the mana of their victims before assimilating them. As a quick means of stemming the tide of dark forces, the Iberians burnt the temple down with fireballs, leaving the Mana Drainers as the only threat. Not long after this, the Iberians rebuilt the temple. Unfortunately, this led to the curse's return, as well as that of the demon, and the creation of more Mana Drainers. Starved for solutions, the Iberians looked to the stars, and learned that performing an exorcism was the only way to finish the demon off for good. Having now learned a new exorcism technique, the Iberians finally banished the demon, leaving only red ash. This also killed off the Mana Drainers as a result (due to the disappearence of their ”creator”). The Iberians chose to establish a religion centering around the stars as a way of giving thanks. The new religion gave the temple a white aura, allowing the Iberians to navigate back to the village even in darkness, and illuminating the village itself, driving off monsters. Revitalized, the Iberians seized the fishing spots from territorial Ursos using fireballs, and stole a few Ztraron eggs for domestication. Exploration yielded the discovery of a civilization of Draconites, a species of humanoid dragon. While others of their kind are usually brutish and hostile, this civilization, known as the Flarc, were revealed to be intelligent and peaceful. However, they were far from welcoming to Iberians, and laughed off attempts at diplomacy. The Iberians constructed boats, which aided in both fishing and exploration of their new homeland's waterways. One discovery was a dungeon with an underwater entrance. After vanquishing the defending force of goblins, skeletons, and Ursos, the Iberians emerged with: * A simple shield * A scroll containing the "Fortress Magic" spell (counters enemy spells) to be deciphered The Iberians researched the written language enscribed onto the dungeon walls, thereby improving their own literacy and completing translation of the Fortress Magic spell.